harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rod (ANB)
Rod is an bachelor in Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning. Rod is an energetic young man who is always smiling and optimistic. He runs the pet shop in town, and takes pride in knowing everything that there is to know about pets. He is a childhood friend of Allen, but also likes to spend time with Neil, as they both share a passion for animals. His pet shop is located in the plaza of town, and you are able to buy cats, dogs, and horses from his store. He's open from Monday until Thursday. Schedule Gifts }} Gift responses Gifts Given 'Heart Events' '"Pet Shop and the Rancher" 'Black Heart Event' ---- In order to see the first event, Rod has 5,000FP (black heart) or more, and you must own at least one chicken. It will take place at Rod's house in between 1PM and 6PM on a Friday, Saturday or Sunday. ---- ''"A Picnic" ''Purple Heart Event ---- The next event can be seen when Rod is at a purple heart. After you've seen the first event, walk into your farmhouse between 10AM and 3PM on a Friday, Saturday or Sunday during sunny weather to see this event. ---- "Words of Encouragement" ''Green Heart Event ---- You must give Rod a ring to see this event and the ones to follow. If you have (and have seen the purple heart event), enter Rod's house in between 1PM and 6PM on any day of the week when he's at a green heart or higher. ---- 'Yellow Heart Event' ---- In order to trigger this event, you must go to Rods house at 1:00 pm to 6:00 pm of any day in snowy, sunny, or rainy weather while playing as a girl character with Allen unlocked and you have seen every heart event before. ---- Heart Dialog Greetings Festivals Crop Festival Beginner Vegetable, Win Hey, did you see it MC? Neil was making a really grossed out face earlier. I wonder if there was something someone put out that he really didn't like? He looks normal but really there are a lot of things he likes and doesn't like. Cooking Festival Intermediate Fried and Boiled, Win Everything looked so delicious! I was drooling just looking at the dishes. I know it's because he's a judge, but I'm still jealous that Clement gets to try everything. Congrats on winning in the intermediate class! You really are amazing, MC! I should follow your example! I'm really hungry after the Cooking Festival today, with so many delicious looking dishes. We should have dinner early tonight! But if we eat too early, we'll get hungry again before bedtime.. hmm, what to do.. New Year's Eve Hey, MC! Happy New Year! I wish you a wonderful year ♪ Music Festival That was an amazing performance! ...What? I was falling asleep? N-Nuh-uh! I was really listening! Gallery Rod.jpg Rodandmap.jpg Rodportrait.jpg Videos Rod's Introduction - Harvest Moon A New Beginning Category:A New Beginning NPCs Category:A New Beginning Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning Category:A New Beginning Characters